Star of Destruction
by Drowyen2500
Summary: This is my first story, so I welcome constructive comments. This is a story about an OC insert into DxD with two Sacred Gears based around monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh!, and I'm working to not make him OP. Granted yes he has two SG, but I'm not making him God Tier, but he will be stronger than Issei in the beginning at roughly the power of Akeno. Smart OC insert, original arcs, enjoy.
1. Prelude

**Welcome dear reader, my name is Drowyen2500 and this is my first story of this kind. I have always been a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! And as of recent, Highschool DxD. This is a story inspired by the two, and it can be categorized under the genre of Isekai, as it has the main character being reborn into the world of DxD, but him not remembering his life before. As such I may not even add a chapter showcasing his previous life, but I haven't fully decided. One concept for this story is based around **_**Rise of Devil Emperor**_ **by Ronin2106. His story took an interesting turn on the story of DxD, and I wanted to try my hand at it. In this story there will obviously by several OC characters but also several OC Sacred Gears, and potentially even characters from other stories, if I can manage a backstory that works well enough.**

A.N. Please note that since I am not that great at character description, so any non-OC character has their information copied from the Wikipedia entries respectively.

Key notes: Writing Patterns

"Hello"- Speech/Normal talking

"_Hello_"- Internal Speech/Thoughts

"Hello"- Legendary Beast Speaking  
"_Hello_"- Legendary Beast Thought/Internal Speech

"**Hello**"- Voice influenced by emotion, or legendary Beast

Also, for any terms of color or otherwise they are described/defined at the end of the chapter

**Star of Destruction**

**Prelude: The End is Where We Begin**

**Park**[1]

Pain, so much pain. _Why am I in so much pain?_ I think to myself as my eyes begin to open. I expect to see my spartan[2] apartment that was given to me as a part of my scholarship, but instead bare witness to the sight of a raging inferno.

Trees were lit ablaze and smoke filled the sky above. _Water, I need to find water_ I think as I try to rise only to feel a sharp pain surge through my body. Looking down, I see that my left leg is bending at an angle that certainly isn't natural while being covered in numerus burns and various gashes across my body, and once my mind processes the sight before me I scream in pain.

I scream for what seems like ages before I start to cough from all the smoke in the air. I lift up my shirt collar to try to block the smoke and take short, quick breaths, and once I do I _feel_ something that I didn't before: **Magic**, but a very familiar form of it. The magical aura in the air holds an unpleasant vibe to it, and it's one that I know all too well, demonic power that fuels the form of magic used by **Devils**. As my face scrunches into a scowl, I try to remember exactly what led to this moment.

**Flashback:** **Earlier that day**

The town of Kuoh, a peaceful little town that stuck to tradition well. It was not a very busy town like say Tokyo, but at the same time it wasn't very much rural in nature, it is more a nice mix of both. The town is not a place that most would go to see as a tourist because there is not too much to see that one can't see elsewhere, at least on the surface.

The sights include not much more than a few small parks scattered throughout the town, and an abandoned church on the outskirts of town. However, there is the redlight district on the farside of town that most would never admit to going to. The only major event to happen in recent history is that it was formerly an all-girl academy recently became co-ed, and that's why I'm here.

You see, my dad thought it would be a great idea for me to attend this school for not only how it would look on my academic records when I go to college, but mostly to help me break out of my "shell." He seems to think that I'm too withdrawn from the world, so he had me transferred here to help with that. So here I am, the new transfer student to one of the most prestigious academies on the eastern hemisphere, but nothing could prepare me for what came next.

I was walking through the streets towards Kuoh Academy, my new school, thanks to my father who forged my signature for the necessary paperwork for a scholarship. I still don't know what bullshit he pulled to get me an **academic** scholarship given my less than stellar grades, but I don't want to disappoint him so here I am.

Oh that's right I should probably introduce myself, my name is **Cameron Lupi**, and I'm fifteen years old standing 5' 10" with a slim yet muscular build. My hair is black, but it has a single silver (NOT gray!) strand in the front, and my azure[3] eyes match the boundless sky above me. I'm currently stuffed into the monkey suit that the school has for a uniform.

Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Meanwhile a few of the female students that I passed were wearing the female equivalent to my attire. The girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

I walk through the gates leading to the massive school while trying to avoid attention as best I can. Entering the school, I blend in with the crowd while I try to make my way to the student council's office to receive my schedule, but unfortunately I can't seem to find my way there. After a few minutes of wandering I heard someone clear their throat behind me, so I turn to face them.

A young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and stunning violet eyes wearing the standard female uniform. I stand a few inches taller than her, so she has to look up to meet my gaze. She had a mild, yet annoyed, glare adorning her face while she looked up at me, and I find it kinda funny that she is glaring at me yet has to look up to do so.

"What are you doing out here when classes are in session?" she asked with clear authority in her voice. Shocked at her tone, I rub the back of my head, a habit that I acquired when caught off guard and embarrassed. I take a step back and clear my throat. My instincts immediately warn me of the danger that this seemingly normal girl presents, _She's a Devil?!_

I manage to keep my cool and not tip off the potential threat to my knowledge by pretending to be startled by her and catching a nervous breath. "Sorry, I'm new here and I'm trying to find the office of the student council. You wouldn't happen to know how to get there by any chance" I ask the girl.

Her eyes quickly lose the previous glare and then she speaks again, "I suppose you're in luck then as I am the president of the Student Council. My name is **Shitori Sōna** and if you would follow me I will have you on your way shortly" she says before turning and walking down the hall. Seeing no better option I follow her. _Shitori? That's too close to Sitri for mere coincidence. She must be the little sister of the Maou Leviathan._

After roughly two minutes of walking, Sōna stops and turns to the door on her left, and getting a better look at it I see a label stating: Student Council. She looks back at me before sliding the door open and entering and I followed right after her. Inside was a wide conference (?) room with two long tables lined up with one another that had ten (10) chairs around them in total. Sōna walked into a small office space within the room and closed the door before I could follow, so I sat down in a chair to wait.

A few moments later, the door to the room opened and a young man looking down at various papers in his hands. He has short blonde hair and grey eyes wearing the same uniform as me, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up, _Another Devil?! Dad what the fuck_. Looking up from his papers the boy seems confused as to why I'm here, and before I can introduce myself…

"Hey, what are you doing here? This office is for Student Council members only" he said with mild annoyance on his face. Deciding to be polite as I typically try to be I respond, "I'm sorry for the intrusion. My name is Cameron Lupi, and I'm new here. I got lost on my way here to get my schedule when Shitori-san found me wandering and led me here."

Upon hearing my explanation the boy loses his previous annoyance and nods. He sets his papers down and sticks a hand out towards me before saying, "Sorry about that, there are rules that given my position I have to enforce. The name's **Genshirou Saji**, nice to meet you."

I take his hand and shake it in a gesture of goodwill (all the while internally seething), and apologize for my misspoken words hoping that there wasn't any offense. Then, the door that Sōna went through opens and she walks out with a small stack of papers. She looks at Genshirou-san and then back at me before handing me the stack and asks, "Here's your schedule Lupi-san, do you need help finding your class?"

While I would prefer to not need help from Devils, they are unfortunately familiar with the layout of the school, and I don;t want to stand out any longer than I have to. "Yes, I would like some help so I don't get lost again." Sōna nods her head and tells Genshirou-san to guide me to my class and we depart immediately. The walk was rather short and neither of us said anything, and when we arrived at my class I thanked him before he went in to inform the teacher of my arrival. Through the thin door I was able to hear the teacher say, "Class it seems as our new student has arrived. You can come in now Mr. Lupi."

**Classroom (A few minutes earlier)**

Inside the classroom, a young man with short spiky brown hair that had two short locks behind his head sat, the young man had a slim build that was not very athletic at all. He wore the standard male uniform and was sitting alone as he had very few friends. Sighing, he gazed out the window with his tired light brown eyes thinking about the recent change in his life. This was **Issei Hyoudou** and while many would view him as a useless pervert given his hobbies of trying to sneak a peek of girls changing in the locker rooms with his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, being dubbed the Perverted Trio. However, what most don't know is that he…

His internal thoughts were interrupted when Genshirou Saji of the Student Council entered the room and said something to the teacher that Issei couldn't hear. The teacher then coughed into his hand to get the attention of the students before he said, "Class it seems as our new student has arrived. You can come in now Mr. Lupi."

Entering the room, Cameron looked around and saw various expressions on the faces of his new classmates. Several of the male students barely acknowledged him (which he was okay with), a few held curiosity in their eyes, and one held pure indifference towards him before he turned back to the window. The females however, all gained a slight blush and began whispering to one another, "oh great why me" thought Cameron before being told by the teacher to take a seat. Heading towards the back he decided to sit next to the male who was gazing out the window, all the while the whispering of the girls became more frantic.

The class went by uneventful as I paid attention and took my notes. However, the monotone of the old teacher cause fatal levels of boredom to rise within me, so I started to draw alongside my notes. Due to the scribbling nature of my drawing the guy next to me looked over at my drawings. They were mostly unimaginative lines just forming shapes, but I had begun to work on something more meaningful to me, and that's what caught his eye.

My current masterpiece was that of a dragon, but not just any dragon. This was a dragon that I always saw within my dreams every night. The dragon was bipedal and its arms were separate from its wings (because that is a God Damn Wyvern, fuck you Skyrim for getting that wrong) with a long tail and a horn atop its head. Its body was mostly white save for various shades of scales making up armor on it, and also one of the most prevalent features in the drawing was the seemingly unnecessary sparkle doodles around it. However, these were important as they accented the dragon's name, Stardust Dragon.

Before I can draw any further, the bell rings signifying the end of class, and that I need to get to my next one. Walking through the halls, I try to mind my own business, and I make it to my next class without any issue having looked at the map of the school during class to figure out a route.

I enter and walk to an empty seat and get my textbook and notebook ready. Hearing someone sit down to my left, I try to ignore them, but feel a hand get placed on my shoulder. Looking over I see the student who I had sat next to earlier. Before I could ask anything he says, "Hey there, the name's Hyoudou Issei. That was a cool drawing you had back there, can I see it again?" _Again?! Father you better have a damn good reason for why I'm seemingly surrounded by Devils. Wait he seems different from the other two. Great that means there's more than a single peerage here_, I think to myself.

Seeing no harm I take out the notebook holding the sketch and hand it over to him. While he looked over it for the briefest of moments I thought I saw an emerald glow appear on the back of his left arm, but since it was gone when I blinked I thought that it must have been my imagination. _Could it be a dragon-based Sacred Gear_, I wonder.

After he looked it over, he handed it back and looked like he wanted to say something, but class began so he was interrupted. The day continued on with class after class before I finally was allowed to leave for my new "home."

After arriving, I put down my bag and begin to unpack the few boxes that I brought with me. Like I said, I didn't bring much, but that which I did was important to me. I clean off the desk in my bedroom and place down a photo of my family. It showed me when I was only three (3), not much has changed other than me growing up, but back then I didn't have my silver strand of hair. My mother was a beautiful woman standing 5' 5" in the photo with gorgeous onyx hair and golden irises. Her frame was thin but she was endowed well, but not overly so. My father however, was of the same height as I am now, 5' 10". He had the silver hair that my single strand is styled after, and I was born in his azure eyes. My father has slim, but he was clearly well built, and he had a slight stubble for facial hair.

The only other thing that was put on my desk was my journal that I offhandedly tossed there. Upon landing on its spine, the journal's lock snapped open and the pages split to a certain page showcasing a unique dragon covered with black scales and red gems. However, I hadn't noticed this, and decided to clear my head with a walk through the quiet night streets.

Let's jot down everything that has been making my instincts scream since I arrived:

_So the entire Student Council consists of Devils, makes sense to keep a Peerage close after all._

_Issei is a Devil with _potentially_ a dragon-based Sacred Gear, but he feels less shady than other Devils I've met, but he must be a part of another peerage given the slight difference in his energy signature._

I was cutting through the park between the school and my apartment to hasten my return when I noticed it, the _silence_. Even with the time of day and the general location of the park, it should have some kind of noise from the surrounding area. However, there is not a soul in sight or a sound in the wind and that's when I feel it.

The slight disturbance in the air, _Magic_. Someone has set up a barrier around this place for reasons unknown to me. That is until I feel the air drastically rise in temperature, and an ominous glow illuminates the area.

"Fuc-" I begin to say before a massive explosion fills the barrier with me at its center. I try to move to avoid the blast as best as I can, but it is all for not. The explosion goes off, and while I am not directly hit the flames flood over me as the blast sends me flying. I hit the ground on my left arm with a sickening thud, and I let out a scream of pain. Rolling over onto my back I try to move, but I can't seem to find the energy to do so.

**Present:**

_That's right! I was attacked!_ My thoughts raced through my head as I try to figure out who could have attacked me here. It couldn't have been _them_ as I have stayed off the radar for years now. _That doesn't matter now_ I thought, _I need to get her help_. I close my eyes and focus on the core of my being

**My Soul**[4]**:**

I appear in a spartan, white void that is seemingly empty in all directions for as far as the eye can see. Well, I suppose that spartan isn't the best word given the massive gates to my left and my right. To my left, the gate is an outstanding pure white color with many jade gemstones adorning it in eight sets of star-like shapes. The other gate is a solid black with numerous crystals across it, but they appear to be a dull gray with slivers of red within. "Still asleep I see" I think to myself before the white gate opens slightly.

Within the gate held a medium sized landmass before expanding into the cosmic wonder of space. Stars were littered throughout the scenery and a nebula off in the distance made it all the more stunning. A loud roar sounded through the void coming from a giant white star in the center. Emerging from the star was a giant beast that was covered in scales that were a beautiful pearly white and had various turquoise scales making something akin to armor on it. The monster had a massive forward pointing horn atop its head with two horns extending back on the sides, a long tail ending in a halberd-like shape, and long claw-like nails lining its hands and talons. The hands were human-like with three fingers with an additional opposable thumbs, and the feet split into three individual talons in the front and one on the back of the heel. The most stunning aspect of it though is the stardust that flowed from its wings as it flew towards me[5].

This was the Stardust Dragon, the being that resides within my soul and helps control my rage through its sheer beauty. The dragon is known for its nature of protecting others, and that is something that has changed me greatly since I met her. Yes, the dragon is a _she, unlike_ how most would assume that such a powerful creature is male.

As I pass through the gate, she landed on the rock and leaned her long, slender neck down, and I scratch at the scales beneath her jaw causing her to let out a quiet rumbling roar akin to a purring noise. I then wrap my arms around her head in a hug and take a large relaxed breath, as I always feel at ease around her. However, I know that this moment cannot last forever.

"You ready partner?" I ask her and she nods. I step back towards the gate as she draws in a massive breath. I steady my own breath and present my left side to her as she unleashes a massive stream of white flames that look like the stardust that fell from her wings. The flames encompass me and meld with my flesh before vanishing quickly, and leaving a white gauntlet with turquoise gems covering my arm. I give her my thanks and stepping back through the gate, I prepare to save my own life.

Suddenly the white void begins shaking violently, and **Stella**, yes that's her name, reaches through the gate to catch me as I stumble back and fall. Regaining my footing, I rise from her claws as I try to understand what happened, this is my **soul**, so that has never happened. Then, the lands shakes again leaving noticeable cracks across the floor. Confused, I try to move towards the cracks until the shaking begins again stronger than ever and the cracks grow more pronounced and a crimson glow begins to shine.

From the cracks emerge a massive structure of red energy that immediately towers over myself and _even_ Stella, so that's fucking big. I sense demonic power coming from the pillar, and that causes me to go ballistic! _First they attack me, and know one of those bastards are trying this?!_ I move to attack it, and Stella does the same, but before we even get close, the structure shines a deeper crimson and a scarlet chain erupts out towards me. However, as they close in and ensnare me Stella blasted it to kingdom come leaving a massive smokescreen present.

Unfortunately, before she can charge another attack for the structure itself, a second chain surges forth and pierces me through the heart, but strangely not causing any pain. Hearing another chains rattling, I look at Stella with fear I mouth scream one thing to her, "Run!" She roars sadly and takes flight back towards the gate with the chain closing in fast. Just before the chain can catch her, she passes through the gate and an invisible barrier stops the chain from following.

Stella turns to face me with clear concern as the gate begins to close, and I shout to her, "It'll be fine girl. We'll get out of this mess together. I promise you." She lets out a soft roar before nodding as the gates closes completely. With her gone, I finally let out the massive scream of pain that I had been holding inside as crimson lightning flies from me and I pass out on the "ground" beneath me.

**Human World:**

A female figure rising from my side and a small smile takes form on her face, her crimson hair, and Kouh's female uniform blowing softly in the wind. The eerie red glow illuminates the area, obscuring everything from sight, and when it fades the flames and smoke that filled the park are gone and the park looks completely untouched. However, neither my body nor the unknown female were still present.

**A.N.** **Welcome both faithful readers and newcomers to Star of Destruction. I get the feeling that many of you may be curious as to why I, only after roughly three chapters, am already rewriting the story. The simple answer is that I was unsatisfied by the turnout after re-reading my own work, and wish to improve on it. Please note that not much has actually changed between the original and this edition, but I feel like with these changes it is better than before.**

**A.N. The major change in this edition is the fact that the O.C. has some kind of history with Devils as he can sense their presence and feels uneasy about them. Please don't worry as this will be added on to in the revised chapter that follows.**

**A.N.** **I know that many who have read the initial chapters or who are only just now tuning in may be thinking "Oh great ANOTHER Rias Gremory Peerage story", and I am quite frankly annoyed at that because under those thoughts you narrow your focus to what my story MAY become.**

Term Corner

[1] I looked up on the wiki to see if there was an actual name for the park that Issei was killed in, but it was only listed as "Park".

[2] Spartan- bare, plain, empty, scarce, little to nothing present

[3] Azure- the color of the sky

[4] I thought the idea of the inner world in the work of Bleach by Tite Kubo was simply magnificent as it gave someone a way to reflection of who we really are. For Each character who this will happen to, the "soul" will appear differently as no two beings are identical in every sense of their beings. I decided to use that to a degree here, and many fans will see a reference to another widely known work. That being Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood due to the vast empty white space with only a gate hovering within.

[5] Please look up Stardust Dragon to visually compare, I think I described her right


	2. Dawn of the Demonic Dragon

**A.N. Welcome back my dear readers, my name is Drowyen2500, and I am delivering another chapter of **_**Star of Destruction**_**. I know that the story is very simple at the moment as I am trying to world build in a sense. I hope that you all enjoy and review as I continue to write and upload chapters. Without further ado, Chapter 1.**

**Also, I realized while typing this chapter that I failed to do this for the prelude:**

**I own nothing except my OCs, and original arcs. High School DxD is a Japanese light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero, and the source for my original Sacred Gears come from Yu-Gi-Oh! Created by Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Also I wish to inform readers, that I may reference characters from other mainstream shows, so keep an eye out for them.**

Key notes: Writing Patterns

"Hello"- Speech/Normal talking

"_Hello_"- Internal Speech/Thoughts

"Hello"- Legendary Beast Speaking  
"_Hello_"- Legendary Beast Thought/Internal Speech

"**Hello**"- Voice influenced by emotion, or legendary Beast

Chapter 1: Dawn of the Demonic Dragon

**Location:** **?**

"_Augh my head. What did I do last night_" I thought as I begin to stir awake. My body was more stiff than I have ever experienced, so I knew today wasn't going to start out the best. "_My bed isn't this stif… wait a second, my bed? When did I get home?"_ I thought as the memories of the previous day were slowly coming back to me. Focussing on waking up, I prepare to rise only to finally take notice of an unknown weight on my left arm.

Looking over, my face grows red at light speed as there is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, and unfortunately my arm is held close be her. Worse yet is the fact that **her** arms are wrapped around mine preventing any possible escape without disturbing her. The girl has very long black hair spread out across the pillows.

Blinking to ensure that this was real I, at last, look around my room only to discover that this isn't **my** room. The room itself seemed to be based off of an old Victorian-style home, with wood panels extending halfway up the wall before transitioning to a plain white wallpaper. The room was simple at best with the only honorable mention to decoration being a desk in the corner, with my clothes set on top. "_Wait a minute, my clothes"_ I think before feeling a breeze on my manhood, as my face regains its red appearance.

Before I can get up to dress myself, something seems to break through the fog of my memories, a roar. The roar sounded so full of concern that my eyes snap open wider than before. "_I remember"_ I think as I recall the explosion that consumed me before I went to Stella for help. Deciding on my next move, I immediately let myself fall into my subconscious.

**Location:** **My Soul**

Welcoming the expansive void that is my soul, I take a deep breath and look around to see if anything has changed. The first thing that catches my eye is the massive tower less than roughly a kilometer from me, and believe me it is large. It is shaped vaguely like a pawn from a chess board, but with one distinct change. Jutting out from the sides of it were structures resembling the wings of a dragon. Suddenly, I feel a pain in my chest, and looking down I see a chain so transparent I didn't even know it was there.

"_NO!"_ I internally scream as I reach for it, but before I can grasp it another roar echoes through the void. I turn around to Stella's gate and rush there. At the gate I see that red vein-like cracks are present there and on the ground below the cracks continue back to the pawn. With a raging inferno in my narrowed eyes I push the gate open, and am greeted with the sight of crimson chains wrapped around Stella.

Roaring in anger, I call upon her power, and a white glow encompasses my arm as I punch in her direction that lets out a blast of power. The blast shatters the chains around her while not leaving so much as a scratch on her scales. The glow from my arm fades revealing a white draconic gauntlet that covers my entire left arm and shoulder. Within the armor were three emerald gems located on the back of my hand, above my elbow, and on my bicep. This is my Sacred Gear, **Starlight Sanctuary**, and it links me with Stella.

I approach Stella to confirm that she's okay, but a sudden burst of pain erupts from my chest as red lightning courses around me. Screaming, I fall to my knees clutch the area over my heart as Stella rushes to my side. Catching my breath, I stand on shaky legs and look up to her.

"Are you okay" I ask her, but she lets out a soft rumbling noise at me. "Don't worry about me I'm fine. Are you okay" I ask again. She nods at me and catches me when I stumble on my step, I thanked her before feeling the chain in my chest started to rattle. Moving to the gate, Stella and I witness the cracks in the ground emit and eerie crimson glow, and we both grow even more annoyed.

Looking at her and then at the gate across from us, I make up my mind. I walk over to it and place a hand on its black stone surface, and I feel a _pulse_ while hearing a low sound of breathing. "_So he's still asleep, while at least __**his**_ _gate doesn't appear affected by the tower"_ I think. Letting out a sigh, I look over to Stella and tell her that he is still out cold. She nods before I present my idea in which she agrees to go through with it.

I step to the middle of the area between the two gates, and extend my arms out towards them. My left arm reaches for Stella, while the right reaches for the closed gate. Stella takes a deep breath, her blast dubbed **Shooting Sonic**, becomes visible; on the closed gate, the dull gems gain a slight red glow to them. Bracing myself I yell out, "Now!" Stella unleashes her attack at me and red beams of energy shoot towards me from the other gate, the beams of energy envelope me and begin forming a tornado of power.

Inside, I close my eyes and let the power seep into my skin, and feel it course flow through my veins. Once I feel it throughout my entire being, my eyes snapped open and unleash my own roar of power. A bright flash illuminates the vast world, and for a brief moment my silhouette becomes visible within the tornado. Only it is not my normal form, as I appear to be wearing some kind of full-body armor.

Following my roar, I slammed my hands down and the cracks that had a crimson glow now begin to illuminate in a bright white light with green streaks buried within and start sealing themselves. The seals cover all the way to the tower, and then the tornado of power fades and I fall to my knees in exhaustion.

I look at the tower with satisfaction before rising once again and making my way over to Stella. She appears just as tired as me, and I offer her my thanks before saying, "Sorry girl, I need to get back outside and figure out what's going on." She releases a quiet roar and her gate closes, and I focus on returning to the real world.

**Location:** **?[1]**

Light fills my eyes as I "return" to the room that I woke up in, and I try to figure out how to get up without disturbing the girl lying next to me. However, a shifting of the covers signifies that she is waking up too, and unfortunately to my embarrassment she is naked. Just then I remember that I myself am naked too, and my crimson glow of embarrassment returns to a never before seen level. Feeling her release my arm, I rushed over to my clothes and quickly got dressed. By the time she rises and fully opens her eyes, I'm already dressed.

The woman lets out a cute yawn and stretches out her limbs in a y-like formation, that unintentionally drops the sheets from her body, and reveals her entire upper body to me without any obstruction. Steam comically shoots from my ears before I turn myself around to hide my embarrassment. The young woman looks at my turned back confused for a moment before smiling, her violet eyes gaining a mischievous glint in them.

"Oh my, it looks like you are alright now." I hear her say before letting out a soft giggle and continuing, "I hope I wasn't making you uncomfortable, but I simply couldn't resist myself." In a state of disbelief at her actions and apparent reasoning I weakly respond with, "W-well, no you weren't i just wasn't expecting to wake up…" my eyes suddenly gain a red tint to them despite her not being able to see, "beside such a beautiful woman, let alone naked. May I have your name…"

I take note that she hesitates before responding again, in which time my eyes return to normal, and she says "My name is Akeno Himejima." Then, I can hear the sound of the bedding shift as she gets up.

"It's alright you can turn around now" I hear her silky voice say behind me. Uncertain, I slowly turned around to the sight of her standing beside the bed with only the white sheets hanging loosely around her. Seeing my face becoming flushed again she smirks before asking, "Do you mind handing me my clothes from the dresser dear?"

"Y-yeah sure" I stuttered out. Stepping sideways to the dresser, I open it up and grab the girls uniform hanging within, and (to my dismay) a pair of rather risque undergarments. I walk backwards to the girl and hand her the garments before quickly shuffling away. She smiles and takes her time getting dressed. After a few moments she signals for me to have turned around. She is unmistakingly beautiful and now has her hair tied in a long ponytail that reaches down to her legs. Her hair also has sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. However, I have to look at her in confusion due to one thing.

"Where did the ribbon come from?" Not expecting **that** to be my question, she laughs softly before replying in a coy manner, "A girl has to have a few secrets don't they?" I opened my mouth to say something then close it rather slowly, and she walks towards me. "Now that you're up, I think some answers are in order, and I am to have you follow me once you were awake. Please come with me so you can make sense of what has happened." She then opens the door and begins walking down the hallway, and seeing no other option I follow her.

Throughout the hall were old Victorian style decorations in the form of vases and the wallpaper. Reaching a t-split in the hallway, I see a door with many police tape-like strands preventing entrance. Curious I move towards the door, but Akeno prevents me from going further. "This way Lupi-san. We must arrive as soon as we can" she said before continuing down the hallway. Despite my curiosity to the sealed room, I chase after her to get some answers.

We arrive at a set of double doors, and Akeno motions for me to enter first. Hesitantly, I push the door open and stepped inside. The room was very spacious with a large two couches with a glass table between them. At the back of the room that was hard to see due to the lack of light, was a very ornate wooden desk. There was even… wait is that a _shower_?! Before I can even ask about that…

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Cameron Lupi." a voice sounded from the obscured part of the room. Suddenly, the lights on the walls illuminate the room in a dark red glow revealing a person sitting at the desk, two standing at the sides, and another leaning on the wall nearby.

The person on the left of the desk was a short girl standing roughly at 138 cm (4' 6") with white hair and ominus gold eyes. She was wearing the standard girls uniform without the shoulder cape, and looked very uninterested in my arrival. Her hair had a short bob cut in the back and several loose bangs hanging over her head, while two long bangs went down past her shoulders. I had heard about her in passing yesterday during school; she is Toujou Koneko, and she is treated as a mascot of sorts for the school.

Leaning on the wall was a male with short blond hair, and bluish grey eyes but that might be due to the lack of light on his face. He also has a mole underneath his left eye, and was wearing the male uniform for the academy. He was taller than the girl and stood just shorter than me, so I'm assuming 172 cm (5' 8"). I know of him because of the gossip I picked up from some of the girls in my class. He was Yuuto Kiba, and he was the so called "Prince of Kuoh" by the girls and I was getting compared to him.

The guy by the right of the desk was someone I knew personally at least. It was Issei Hyoudou from my class. Although, unlike his happy-go-lucky attitude I had seen him with before, his face was a bit more somber. However, the presence of these three are nothing compared to the one sitting behind the desk.

The girl behind the desk was one that I only caught a glimpse of before due to the revere that all the students gave her, and only then I only saw one thing: her hair. Hair so impossibly red that it is crimson. The young woman herself has white skin and blue eyes that contrast greatly to her hair. Her hair, like Akeno-senpai, is impossibly long with it, in her sitting position, reaching past her thighs, and she even has an _ahoge_[2] atop her head. Her hair framed her face via side bangs and loose bangs covering her forehead; however, her most notable trait, that unlike many men (as I prefer personality over looks), I could take an interest in, she is rather well endowed, and her position isn't hiding anything either. This woman was named Rias Gremory and she was a third year student of the academy.

Akeno has since walked over to the group and stands beside Koneko-san, and as I begin to take in everything in front of me, Rias begins to speak again, "I'm assuming that you have questions as to where you are and how you got here?" She gains a smirk most likely thinking that I will be unprepared for all this and be confused. However, the tables are about to turn.

I inhale a deep breath that stretches out my rather stiff ribs and results in a satisfyingly audible pop that makes the Rias' right eyebrow rise due to the strange action. I raise my right hand to my face and drag it upwards through my hair while tilting my head back, and then I say, "So, you have a flair for the dramatic." Rias raises an eyebrow in response, clearly not expecting my nonchalant attitude. "However, if you're going to try to intimidate someone, never try to imitate a fucking anime character, you otaku!" Rias' eyes widen at the fact that I called her out on her, less than outright visible, hobby in mere moments of seeing her display.

I then tilt my head back and remove my hand showing my eyes that have once again gained a red tint to them. "What I want to know is **why** I am now a God, _ow_, damned Devil."

My statement and the glow to my eyes cause Issei and Kiba to stumble back up at the sudden change and my new demeanor that is different from what they had expected from what they learned about me yesterday. Furthermore, the lighting causes my shadow to stretch across the wall behind me and it begins to shift in shape between man and dragon as well as pulsate as if alive itself[3].

Taking another look at the group I make another assumption, "Giving the placement of those around you Rias, I can only assume that you are the **[King]** of this peerage with Akeno being your **[Queen]**?" I ask with a know-it-all tone. Seeing her tense is answer enough before I continue, "And then due to his stance being one that can easily shift to either offense or defense, Kiba-kun is a **[Knight]** and I feel that Koneko must be a **[Rook]**. How close am I so far?"

Rias's eyes widen for a moment before she blinks and regains her composure with a smirk to boot. "You're spot on so far, care to explain how you know what you do?" she asks, but I can sense that it is more along the lines of a demand.

Smirking I respond, "Sorry, but my past is my own. Maybe I'll tell you when I feel ready, but I don't know any of you enough for that." This causes her eyes to narrow once more and she takes in a short, but sharp breath in annoyance.

Surprisingly Issei steps forward with clear irritation at my attitude and says, "Hey, what is your problem? Buchou saved your life by making you into a Devil. You should be thanking her not acting all arrogant."

Hearing this, my eyes begin to glow a deeper shade of crimson while the shadows of the room obscure my face, and thus giving off a **truly** demonic/monster-ish appearance. My shadow begins to pulse even faster as if it has a higher heart rate now, and Stella's power flows from my core to my left arm encasing it in armor.

"'SAVED MY LIFE'?!" I roared, the sheer volume startling them. However, almost immediately I go silent causing an even more tense atmosphere before I say almost completely unhearable, "No. No you didn't." Issei steps back due to the reveal of my Sacred Gear and the rapid change in my personality. He looks at the armor in wonder before I clear my throat and motion for Gremory to start again.

"Like you so rudely interrupted with before, I am Rias, the heiress to the Gremory Clan, of the Seventy-Two (72) Pillars of the Underworld. You have been resurrected into my peerage as my second **[Pawn]**, so I truly hope that you can get along with everyone, as my peerage is to treat one another as a family." she says with a regal tone to her voice.

She smirks before continuing, "Now then, what did you mean when you said that I failed to save your life? You had a long list of problems when I arrived; multiple shattered ribs, a punctured lung, your right arm was broken, your left leg was bent in a very unnatural angle and your skull was fractured as well. Not to mention the ridiculous amount of blood that you lost; how would you have survived from that?"

"The way I would've survived doesn't concern you, devil" I spat.

Rias looks at me with a frown as she begins to lose her patience at my tone. After a few tense moments of silence she says, "You seem to carry resentment towards us devils, and I have to wonder why." Her eyes become sharp as her tone carries an unspoken demand for the following question, "What have we ever done to you?"

"Too much." I reply simply. As tears begin to collect in my eyes I speak, "I lost my family to Devils. YOUR kind killed them in COLD-BLOOD!" Due to me snapping, all of their eyes widen at the answer, but I have more to say, "Devils have done nothing but bring despair to me in the past, and now you admit to having robbed me of my humanity! Nothing is done by them for anything except their own personal gain, and for that they do and take whatever they want to other people. Innocent people who have nothing to do with the supernatural!"

I prepare to say continue my rant when the soothing aura of Stella's power surges through me causing a sudden calm to overtake me, even as tears still leak from my eyes. I take several moments to myself and notice that Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko all have a slightly distant look in their eyes that most would miss unless you know the look. I know the look all too well, it's the oh-so familiar look of loss caused by the void of lost loved ones, so they too have lost something as well.

Even as I collect myself, Gremory does something that almost makes me snap again, despite Stella trying to keep me calm. "'Our kind'? You do realize that your a Devil now too don't you" she states in a matter-of-fact tone. Before I can snap again my cell-phone begins to ring a very distinct tone.

I quickly answer the phone to hear a concerned voice asking questions faster than a gatling gun fires bullets. I can't help but gain a small smirk and chuckle at the voice on the other end, and the other occupants in the room are at a loss for my change in demeanor once again.

After the questions stop briefly so the caller can take a breath I say, "I'm not alright, but I can't talk right now. I promise you that I'll call you back soon. We'll talk then." The caller is silent for a minute and this gives the Devils a chance to realize that this person must be dear to me to see how they were able to affect me so. After a few moments, the call ends and I look back to the group and see their differing reactions.

Kiba had a strained smile on his face, Issei was plainly confused, Koneko was still held the bored expression from before, Akeno was lightly giggling with her right hand covering her mouth, and Gremory still had the twitching eyebrow. I smirk at them before Gremory demands an answer to the question, "Who was that?"

"None of your business. I'm done with you all for now" I state plainly before I turn to leave, but then Gremory does something very stupid.

**[Stop.]** I hear her say, and my body freezes against my will. My eyes widen at this and I can feel my temper being pressed **again**. I turn back and glare at the [King].

Rias gains a smirk that unnerves me for some reason and says, "You will stay right there. We are not done talking yet, and since you are my Pawn you will… "

"Not happening" I interrupt her. Her eyes widen at the bold declaration of defiance. "You will either return my humanity to me and release me from being a Devil this instant or else" I leave the threat in the air. In response, Kiba immediately readies himself by brandishing a western longsword out of thin air.

I shake my head in disbelief at his actions before turning to leave again. Rias not wanting this gives another order, **[Stop right there.]** My body freezes and she smirked once more, but a sudden emerald aura manifested in an outline around myself. Confused at this the woman tries to order me once again, **[Turn around and face me.]** However, even though my body twitches toward her, I refuse to fully turn.

I grit my teeth and focus my power throughout my whole body causing the aura to glow even brighter, and I slowly continue to walk away. She walks after me, but is forced to stop when she runs face-first into a transparent barrier that I had secretly set when I summoned my Sacred Gear. As I walked away she keeps trying to control me by some means, but through grit teeth, Stella's presence and my sheer will I walk away. Once I'm outside however, the resistance ends and I can freely move my body with no difficulty at all. _So her control over me has limited range_ I think to myself as I rush off before she can potentially reach me.

**Old School Building/Occult Research Club: Main Room**

"He's gone" Kiba remarks dryly as he watches my form retreat through the woods. His eyes losing their intensity as the potential threat gets further away. A slight shattering noise is heard as the barrier falls apart. Rias looks towards the doorway that my form used to occupy in poorly hidden frustration before letting out an audible groan and returns to her desk.

She sets her elbows down on top of the desk and cross her hands in front of her face. The members of her peerage move to the various furniture to sit down, but Akeno stands at her [King]'s side beside the desk with a small frown set in her face.

After several tense moments of silence, Issei decides to speak, "The nerve of that guy. Buchou saved his life and this is the thanks he gives?" He crosses his arms with a minor scowl on his face, but before he can continue Kiba speaks up.

"He holds anger against Devils, and for good reason it seems. Having lost his family to our kind, and supposedly in cold blood too. We will have to earn his trust, but I believe that will be difficult."

The peerage sat in silence due to no-one truly understanding the enigma that was supposedly the newest member of the "family." Koneko seemed to block out the world as she ate from her bag of sweets while Ise[4] and Kiba sat in silence, but Issei had his eyes closed. After a few moments, Akeno breaks the silence once more, "Rias… " everyone placed their attention on her, "...why did you use [**Command**] on him? Didn't you swear that as we are your family that you would never use it."

Issei looked among his fellow Devils and saw that both Akeno and Koneko had slightly worrisome expressions

"Buchou what was that? Why did Lupi-san act like that?" asks Issei as he is still new to this world, and doesn't know everything yet. "_It looked as though she was trying to force her will onto him, and he fought it back with everything he had,"_ he thought at the memory.

"That Issei was a [Command]; it is an ability given to [Kings] to enforce their will on their peerage, and I have never used it before. However, something about him made me feel like I had to. When he unleashed his Sacred Gear, it felt like I was staring down with an angry dragon that was barely caged." Rias replied with a calm front. "_Even though I barely put any effort into it, the fact that he resisted my [command] is concerning."_

The group accept that answer despite them still being upset at the decision. They then move to leave for home themselves.

**Location:** **Streets of Kuoh**

As I walk down the empty streets towards my apartment I reflect on what has happened. _Great, so I have become that which I used to despise the most. What irony is this God?"_ my thoughts are interrupted as a sudden pain enters my head, and I place my hand on my head. "So I can't even think the big guy's name without pain huh? That's annoying" I say out loud as I continue walking. My eyes gain the red glow again as my thoughts lean towards my new [King], "_Damn that bitch, who does she think she is doing this to me…"_ My thoughts are interrupted at the sound of someone coughing loudly. Looking across the street, I find the person in question, and I thought I couldn't get any more pissed off.

The man standing across the street under a lamp, of course, was smiling menacingly at me. The man appeared to be a young man with short white hair and blood-red eyes that seemed to glow with madness. He wore a white uniform that somewhat resembled the attire of a member of the church, but with a dark coat on top. Holstered at his hip were a pistol and a metal handle, and both screamed danger to me. "Well hello shitty Devil, a fine evening no," he asked while grabbing the hilt and it ignites into a saber of light.

Author Notes:

[1] I wish to inform you, that I use the idea for time for the real world while in the soul as frozen. If you have watched Bleach, then think of the time that Old Man Zangetsu brought Ichigo into his soul after being stabbed by Kenpachi.

[2] A piece of hair that curls upwards on the top of the head, look up Saber/Artoria from Fate/Stay Night for a visual reference

[3] This is something that will be described in further detail later on.

[4] Ise and Issei may be used interchangeably during context talk only, but during speech only those on good enough terms with him will address Issei as Ise.

**Term Corner**:

**Devil**\- A Faction from the Christian Pantheon. Born in the Underworld to several households, some may possess unique abilities like the [Flaming Regeneration] of the Phenex clan or the [Power of Destruction] from the Bael clan.

**King**\- the one in control of a peerage. Usually granted only to High-Class Devils, but Reincarnated can earn the right themselves if they prove powerful enough.

**Queen**\- worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful. Within individual peerages, Queens typically act as their master's second-in-command, overseeing the rest of the peerage.

**Rook**\- are worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent.

**Knight**\- are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights are their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced.

**Pawn**\- are worth 1 Pawn each. The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King

**Starlight Sanctuary-** Yes, I know it is not that original of a name, but I couldn't think of anything better. The Sacred Gear with the spirit of Stella, the Stardust Dragon, stored within. It has numerous abilities, but at the moment the only one mention is the ability to place things in stasis, similar to the [Forbidden Balor View] wielded by Gasper. However, this does not stop time and it only prevents the status of the target from changing.

**Command**\- I cannot recall if this is an actual ability of the [King] Piece or not, so I'm going to assume that it is given how some peerages are shown later in the manga and light novels to not be able to go against their [King]. It is an ability to enforce a [King's] will on their peerage with very few being able to resist. Only those stronger than the [King] will be able to in this story.

**Human**\- The most unprepared race in this supernatural filled world. Some may be born with Sacred Gears, but even those with them don't always activate them. Needless to say, in most cases they are outmatched in this world.

**Fallen Angel**\- A Faction of the Christian Pantheon, they consist of naturally born Fallen (very rare), or Angels who have fallen from grace by giving into their Sins. Power is based on the amount of pairs of wings they possess, with a single pair being the weakest and six pairs being the strongest.

(A.N. 10/02/2019)- I have decided to change, once again, the power of the OC Sacred Gear, but for you the readers here is the full ability list:

(A) The user may spend energy, either mana or stamina to nullify status effects such as poison or paralysis.

(B) Expend power to increase the healing rate of the user, the "how" the OC would have survived the attack that left him in critical condition.

*Please note that this is not a [heal-all] gimmick as it requires a lot of power and can't regenerate organs or limbs, at most it puts the OC in a state that he will survive long enough for help to arrive if the situation is that dire.

(C) Convert magic power into draconic energy that is much more powerful, but also harder to control


	3. Star of Destruction Shooting Star Update

Hello Dear readers of Star of Destruction,

I wish to inform you all of a change in the powers of the Sacred Gear granted by Stardust Dragon. Instead of the ability to place things in "stasis" as I stated in Chapter 1, it will have the abiltiy to nullify damage. This may seem overpowered, but it is restrited to the amount of power the wielder has at the moment because this will take massive amount of energy to use. At most, the main OC can only use this once a day for life-threatening as that will require all of his magical power. Later on, he may be able to use this more frequently with trainning, but any truly life-threatening will only be once a day due to the drain.


	4. Rewrite in progress,but the story lives

Hello dear followers of [Star of Destruction],

I wish to apologize for my lack of updating this story, but work has been leaving me physically and mentally exhausted as of late. Furthermore, I recently went and re-read my initial drafts for the first few cahpters and found them lacking in my own opinion. To remedy this I plan to edit the first few chapters and make changes in the next few that I already am in the works for. I under no circumstance plan to drop or discontinue this story, but I wish to be satisfied with my own writing at the same time. I also wish to apologie for any delay in updates as I can create a general image or scenario, but I have a hard time filling in the gaps. I would not mind having a few beta-readers to look over my work if anyone is willing to help me. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy [Star of Destruction].

Drowyen2500


	5. New Story Please read and Comment

Ladies a gentlemen, I wish to apologize for my inactivity towards [Star of Destruction]. However, I have come to realize that even though I can create the scene, the full details are far harder than I thought. As such I have come into a case of writers block, and have come up with two other stories to occupy my time. I would like to know which you, my readers, would prefer: [Schnee's New Strategy], an Avatar/Robin story in RWBY who was adopted into the Schnee house. The other is [Justice for a Former Assassin], a post-manga end Tatsumi from Akame ga Kill being transported to Young Justice. Please leave comments or Private Message to show me which is preferred over the over, thank you. Drowyen2500 out


End file.
